


Ours

by NightWolf713



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Closet Sap Keith, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Mentioned Tatooed Keith, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Scientist Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolf713/pseuds/NightWolf713
Summary: “Yeah. No one can take what’s ours.”While working, Pidge gets a moment to think over a few things about her life...one of those being her boyfriend, Keith.*Based on Taylor Swift's 'Ours'*





	Ours

Pidge sighs, half in annoyance and half in boredom. You’d think NASA’s top scientist would be constantly busy, and while that is generally true, it’s the bored moments like this that make Pidge think about stuff. Of course, sometimes she’s grateful for the thinking time. She doesn’t get a lot of it often, and it’s at her work when she’s most observant, when she’s reflecting. But…sometimes it’s just torture to wait for another project after finishing one.

Today, she entertains thoughts of something-or, someone rather-she normally doesn’t think much about at work, since he doesn’t really like the fancy stuff she does sometimes, but he’s always supportive. She loves him for it.

She walks to an elevator to head down to the breakroom to grab some coffee, the vacant looks on her co-workers faces irritating her, the silence only adding to said irritation. Pidge is reminded that if she had her boyfriend with her, they’d be laughing at the vacant looks and coming up with some sort of conspiracy for it, like they normally do to ease the stress both of them have.

But, right now…she can’t be Pidge, the snarky paladin of Voltron. She has to be Katie, the dedicated scientist. It’s hard to think about it like that, separating Katie from Pidge, as if she isn’t both.

Back to the topic of her boyfriend, she recalls how some people she’s met have disliked their relationship, judging the two of them like said person knows everything they are and everything they’ve been through. It makes her sick. She doesn’t pay any mind to those people. Pidge loves her boyfriend, Keith, and outside opinions could matter less to her. It’s not like they could make her break up with the person she’s in love with, after all.

Keith, on the other hand, does listen to what’s said, and it feeds his own insecurities. Pidge thinks it’s ridiculous how a stranger’s words could affect her boyfriend as they do, but she does understand…somewhat. She always does her best to ease his mind, telling them that people always disregard what grows to be beautiful. He still stresses out, and it doesn’t help that all he really heard about relationships are the drama. Pidge is Keith’s first serious relationship, and he doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing. Still, Pidge makes it her mission to remind Keith that their relationship is unique to them, and that no one can force them apart.

He’s always been on the paranoid side, but she is too. Both of them have ghosts in their past, and Keith’s always been afraid that his ghosts will somehow come back and hurt Pidge. Which is, again, ridiculous. She can handle it, he knows she can…even if she cared about that in the first place. Keith is hers, that’s all that really matters. His past, if it does come back to ‘haunt’ Keith, will be dealt with by both of them. She’s not leaving her partner, the other arm of Voltron, to fight alone.

He soothes her as well, when she gets stressed about something. Repeating her own words mixed in with his own feelings. They keep each other up through whatever’s going on, and it doesn’t ever really matter what others think. Their love isn’t as ‘difficult’ as people would make it out to be. It’s pretty easy, actually. To Pidge, loving Keith is the most natural thing in the world. Falling in love with him too, was so natural she barely realized the difference when she had first realized her feelings for the red paladin.

She grabs her cup of coffee, taking a seat so she doesn’t gulp down the caffeinated drink. Not much longer and she’ll be home, with Keith, and she’ll be able to tell him about today’s reflections and it’ll be a sappy mess…but that’s how she loves it.

Who cares what people say about their relationship, or them in general? It’s not theirs to decide what Keith and Pidge are, not theirs to decide if their relationship is ‘right’ or ‘wrong’. So what if Keith’s hands are rough from fighting? Hers are too, all of the paladins’ hands are calloused from their time fighting a freaking war. Pidge’s hand still fits in Keith’s perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle. If Keith starts to doubt, she’ll remind him how strangers can’t decide their lives, and he’ll do the same if she starts to doubt, unlikely as it is.

Pidge loves Keith, and the tiny gap between his front teeth that makes his smiles the cutest thing Pidge has ever seen, and how he almost speaks in riddles for her to decode. Even if her family was skeptical of their relationship at first, or if they didn’t like some of the choices Keith made, or if they didn’t like their relationship now, even after five years.

She adores the tattoos Keith has, each one holding special meaning that, sometimes, is a secret between only the two of them. Some of their meanings, not even Shiro knows about…but she did. Keith trusted her with what he wouldn’t even tell Shiro, out of pride or embarrassment is still up for debate. No matter what, her heart belongs to Keith. And when she gets home, she’s going to remind him of that. It’s been a while since she was the sappy one, anyways. He deserves a lot more sappy days than she gives him, but he gets it. Even for a closet sap like Keith, too much sappiness is too much.

5 minutes after her break (the only one she’d taken all day), she’s dismissed to go home. She doesn’t hesitate, heading home immediately.

Keith seems surprised when she walks into their house, probably since she has a habit of pulling in overtime. However, the red paladin doesn’t even get a word out before Pidge pulls him down into the sweetest kiss she can give. He reciprocates immediately, hands finding her sides and resting there gently.

God, how did she get lucky enough to get the most gentlemanly guy ever? By nature, no less. Keith, for all people would say about him, was nothing less than gentle in their relationship, something that Pidge relished in.

She pulls back, and Keith’s eyes are shining just a bit more.

“What was that for?” He asks, the beginnings of a playful smirk making the corners of his lips tilt up.

“Just making sure you remember not to worry about what dumb strangers say.” She replies, and he seems surprised be her out-of-character answer. What can she say? She’s feeling sappy. “After all, the most neglected of seeds grow into the most beautiful flowers.”

He chuckles at her analogy, trust the ‘Guardian of the Forest’ paladin to use nature analogies, no matter how much of a technology nerd she is.

“You know what people say doesn’t affect how our relationship, right? They can’t take us away from each other unless we let them.”

He tilts his head, a confused habit he has, as he gives Pidge a small smile.

“Of course, Pidgey. No matter what happens, no one can take away what’s ours.” Using her own words again, and he still manages to be sappy.

Eh, she’ll give it to him. This time.

“Yeah. No one can take what’s ours.”


End file.
